Unknown Destiny
by Saturnpyroprincess
Summary: After the break up with Rei in book 8 Kira finds out about her past and now must move away. She finds many secrets hidden in her mind and past memories long forgotten. Kira goes off to find her true self. Promising to come back to Japan. AU after #8 K/R
1. Default Chapter

Unknown Destiny~ Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Any characters from MARS the great Fuyumi Soryo does. Though I do own the Character Sage and the plot so no stealing!   
  
A/N Please this is my first MARS fanfis so be nice and review. Thanks to all who are reading this. I hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 1~Departure  
Was it possible for a bad boy like him to fall in love? Was it my fault? All these question went threw Kira Aso's head. Kiras' long time boyfriend Rei Kashino just broke up with her. He left her sitting there without a reason for the breakup. Well Kira could guess why he broke up with her and she knew her guess was most probably right. Rei broke up with her because she had moved back in with her rapist father and Rei gave her the choice to live with him, but she didn't take it. Kira needed to be with her mother, her only family. But now while she was thinking about it, Kira now realizes that Rei was right. Once a rapist always a rapist. Her step father tried it again with her, but this time she was able to runaway. Away from him and his lies, away from her mother who as Rei said, sold her out for a life of luxury.   
  
Kira kept on running. Running farther away, away from the life she always hated, away from her twisted mind. This was not supposed to happen to her. She didn't want this. Kira shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about things like that now. That was the past and it couldn't be changed, but she could reach out for a brighter future. Kira wasn't looking in front of her when she banged into someone causing her to fall back. She looked up and blue clashed with silver. Kira staggered back. She never saw anyone with silver eyes before. Maybe gray, but never silver. The woman that Kira knocked into was pretty with black and purple hair up in a ponytail. She looked to be about 20 a few years older then her. Kira was in awe, the woman looked so unearthly. Shaking herself Kira bowed.  
  
"I'm sorry miss, I wasn't watching where I was going." Kira sincerely said. The woman smiled and bowed back.  
  
"No, it should be I that should apologise. Please forgive me. Oh how rude of me, my name is Sage." The woman held out her hand and Kira grasped it. A jolt was felt threw Kiras' whole body. The woman seemed familiar. And in Kiras' mind a puzzle was pieced together. A part of Kiras' mind that she had never come across was awakened. Then everything turned black.  
  
****************Kiras' Mind**************************************************************  
  
Kira was suspended in the air. Everything around her was blurry with a rainbow of colors. She was curled up in a ball, scared at what she might find. A whisper was heard and Kira looked around her. Finally a form materialized in front of her. It was a beautiful girl with blond hair and Blue eyes. She radiated with warmth and kindness. Her long hair was floating around her like a halo. Her skin was ivory and she was tall, with a great body. Kira blushed the woman was naked and so was she. The woman raised her hand and willed Kira forward. Kira hesitantly floated towards the woman entranced by her beauty.   
  
"Who are you?" Kiras' voice was timid and confused. The woman smiled her teeth sparkling along with her eyes.  
  
"I am you." When the woman spoke her voice was tender and sweet. It made Kira feel like she would do anything for the angelic woman in front of her. When Kira heard the words her jaw dropped.  
  
"You are me? But how could that be? I could never be as beautiful as you." Kira said sadly. The woman frowned sad at Kiras' words.  
  
"Young one, you are me as I am you. Do not fear what you are and embrace the dark. For not everything dark is evil. You must have always wondered how your life was like, when you were young."  
  
Kira shook her head. "I always thought that it was naturally to not know how life was like, when I was younger. I mean a lot of people forget." Again the woman frowned and sighed.  
  
"My dear, you did not forget. You were made to forget. You were stolen away from your real parents when you were young. Then someone found you and sent you to an orphanage. There you were adopted by the Aso's." Kira didn't want to believe, but she knew what the woman was saying was true. The woman floated closer to Kira and held out her hand for Kira.  
  
"Do not be afraid. Please It's been so lonely here. I am the you, you have forgotten. Take me back and let us be one again." The woman cried out. Tears fell down her face, her eyes were filled with loneliness. "I can tell you secrets, and give you back your memories and your powers. I know you hate injustice, we can protect the people, just take me back."  
  
Kira looked at the woman with sympathetic eyes. Then she realized that it was all true, the woman was her. She knew the pain of loneliness and sadness. Kira always knew that something was missing, but she never though that half of herself was really gone. Kira embraced the woman and held her to her heart and let her weep.   
  
"It's alright now, I realize the truth. I miss you, come back, I need you!" Kira whispered to the weeping angel in her arms. The woman looked up tears falling down her ivory cheeks, she smiled and she disappeared back where she belonged. Kira felt her warmth and smiled. She was finally herself, whole. She had a new outlook and was more confident. Kira floated there alone. A hole opened up beneath her feet and she was sucked up into memory after memory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Little Kira was running around in a field with a another girl who looked about 2 years older then her, who had purple and black hair that was in a singular braid. Her silver eyes sparkling with mischief.   
  
"Sage, we better go back home dad will be wondering about us." Little Kira warned her sister.  
  
Sage giggled and ran farther away. "Come on Kira you need to have more adventure and rebel against papa."  
  
Kira shook her head. "Sage Dad is sick, we can't worry him." Sage sighed and ran back to her sister. "Fine fine. I'm here lets go back." Kira smirked. "Race you!" And she darted back to the house leaving her sister in her dust.  
  
"Kira you're cheating." Sage screamed while running after her sister who was laughing her head off.  
  
Kira reached the mansion and entered quietly. Tiptoeing up the stairs hoping not to alert her Nana. Arms encircled her form lifting her up. Kira squirmed and tried to get away. "I don't think so little missy. You need a bath." Nana a tall brunette said to Kira frowning at her mud splattered clothing.   
  
"But Nana. I want to go see Daddy." Kira whined   
  
Don't, but nana me missy. It's your own fault for getting so dirty. Where is that sister of yours?"  
A giggle was heard as Sage walked in. "Right here Nana." Nana frowned down at Sage. "You my dear are even dirtier then your sister. What rebellious little children you are." The girls giggled. "Nana Please could you let us see daddy before we bathe? Please." Kira asked sweetly widening her eyes and making them tear up. Nana sighed. She could never win when they pulled a puppy dog face on her. "Fine, but right after that you both are taking a bath." Nana put Kira down and walked towards the bathroom while muttering. Kira ran to her sister and giggled. They both high fived each other and ran towards there dads room. The room was beautiful with antique furniture and white walls that had roses entwined together giving the room a warm look. The four poster bed was in the middle of the room making it look like a room for a princess not a man. The girls ran towards the bed smiling happily, but right before they got to the bed the were stopped. A man looked at the girls sternly and they slowed to a walk.   
  
"Girls your father is very sick and he doesn't have much time." The Doctore said.  
  
The two girls looked at each other sadly tears welling up in there once happy eyes. They were young yes, but they were both smarter then the average kid. The adults knew they couldn't lie to the girls, for they would find out eventually and the two would hate them forever.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Kira asked as tears fell down her face. Her dad was young only in his late twenties. Something was definitely wrong. The girls knew he was sick, but now what he was sick from.   
  
"Girls come here." a gruff voice was heard from the bed. The two girls ran towards the bed. "Please doctor leave us." The Doctor nodded and left. There father got up and leaned on the pillows. His usually bright blue eyes were dull and almost lifeless. "Girls you know last night I was out fighting right?" The girls only nodded.  
  
"Well last night it finally happened. I found an opponent that was by far my match. He bit me, but I was able to get away. I am losing a lot of blood even now. There is nothing to be done. I apologies for not finishing your training, but please both of you go to Madame Affinity and your training will finish there." Kira the 10 yr old and Sage the 12 yr old nodded. "I am so sorry. Here Sage this is for you. Your mother wanted you to have it when you are old enough, but I must give it to you now. Kira also your mother wanted you to have this as well." There father extended the packages towards and the two girls grabbed them. Kira looked at Sage and Sage nodded. They both opened there presents at the same time. Kira gasped at the sight of her mothers gift. Inside was a necklace. The pendant stone was a silver and black color and in the center a swirling blue and red liquid whirled around hypnotizing Kira. Kira shook her head and put the silver necklace on. Kira felt warm and her powers seemed to magnify. Kira looked at the note that was in the package.   
  
Kira,  
  
My sweet, sweet child of death. If you received this you know I have been gone many years. I can't say dead for I was dead before I even had you. This pendant has been in my line, my family for ages and only one person can wear it. The chosen one for our family and I know that is you. Fight against them Kira, against the evil that will try to annihilate your loved ones. In the stone is the blood of each member of our family. It will unleash all of your power and awaken who you truly are. No matter what know that I am proud of you and I love you. I want you to also know that I did love your father, but it was not a love that was meant to be. He was not my soul mate. I a Vampire and him a Sain. It was forbidden, for Sains were meant to kill us and any Demon that walked the earth. Your father and I had one night of love and I left and I told him to move on and I hope he did. I never expected for you to be born, but I do not regret it because you are my joy. Bring peace to the worlds of Vampire, Sain and Humans. For I know you can.  
  
With Love From Your Mother.  
  
Kira felt tears fall down her check, but yet she was smiling. Sage also reading her letter was crying as well.  
Around Sages ankles was a golden anklet with intricate designs.   
  
Sage,  
  
My angel of destruction. As I have suspected I know I shall die and with you reading this I know it has come true. I knew from the beginning when I first met your father that he was trouble for me, but my heart would not let me runaway. Both my sister and I were in love with him and I hope they both can find happiness when I die. I know though that it will not come to be for Vampire and Sain can never be. Peace and Destruction are never meant to be consummated. The anklet that you are now I bet are wearing is yours for you are to help you younger sister. Yes you read right I said younger sister for I know that my little sister will give birth to a child by the man we both love, just like I have down and I do not regret it. Help your sister the chosen one and lead her onto the right path. For she cannot do it alone. For what was Sherlock without Holmes Or Miyu without Larva. Everyone needs someone to lean on and that is you to your sister. Both of you have power just a different kind. Your sister has the power of love, peace and light as well as the ability to destroy, but to also give rebirth. But you my dear are destruction. Remember darkness is not always evil, you must keep your sister from killing her own kind and protect her. Teach her and Love her like only a sister could.  
  
Good Luck My Angel Of Destruction.  
  
Kira looked at her father with a smile and nodded her head silently telling him she was fine. Kira looked at Sage and smiled. Sage smiled brightly and winked at her father. There father sighed and layed back down to rest, closing his eyes for eternity. Both girls knew what was to come. There father kept his promise to there mothers and now was his time to die. The girls silently cried for there father and both walked out of the room with the white walls, one not realizing she would not see the room until many years later.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kira opened her eyes and stared at an unfamiliar ceiling. A noise brought her attention to a woman with Purple and black hair sitting in a chair next to where she lay.   
  
"I see your awake Kira." The woman smiled and got up. She came back a minute later with tea.  
Kira took the offered tea graciously and smiled. "It's been a while Sage." Kira said sadly while grabbing her necklace that just recently appeared around her neck.   
  
"How are you Kira?" Sage asked her sister her face etched with worry. Kira smiled "I'm fine. And I gotta say these powers are good even when you don't know you are using them." Sage looked at Kira questionably. Kira laughed. "It seems like I am still a virgin." Sage raised a eyebrow in question. "I was supposedly raped when I went into the 8th grade by my stepfather. My powers saved me and made him think that he raped me. I thought he did as well for I saw the blood on the sheets, but it wasn't my own, but his." Kira said happily.  
  
"I see! I'm sorry Ki (said like Kai) I was meant to protect you, but you got captured and sent here to Japan. Of course I didn't know you were sent here until just recently. I have been looking for you, for so long. We need to finish your training before it's to late Ki. The time is soon for when we will have to fight."   
  
Kira smiled at Sage. "Don't worry, I'll go wherever I need to, I am sick of Japan right about now. I also am really happy to have my powers back. It felt horrible, as if half of me was gone. I also missed you greatly Sage." Sage looked at Kira with tear filled eyes throwing her self at her sister hugging her tightly.   
  
"And I you little sis. Well now down to business. As you had suspected we will have to leave Japan. Affinity is in New York and she will be training us there. Another reason as to why New York City is because there is an over population of Vampires the need to be killed. We both need to be trained for I mostly have been spending my time looking for, though I have trained for sometimes, but it never seemed right without you."  
  
"NYC? Really. I always wanted to go there. When are we leaving?"  
  
"As soon as possible. Affinity wants us there ASAP! It tomorrow to soon for you?"  
  
"No I want to get out of Japan quickly. Tomorrow is fine. I just need to pack and say bye to a few people."  
  
"Ki you only need to pack what you must have. We can get your clothes in NYC and I know you will like there stuff better."   
  
"Well then I don't have to get anything other then go say bye to people and tell my principal."  
  
"Alright then I'll see you at the airport ok? Here's some money cause I know you won't be going back to your house. As well as the tickets and your passport."   
  
Kira looked at Sage with a weird look. "What?" Sage asked.  
  
"How were you able to get me an American Passport?"   
  
"Oh that. Affinity has connections. SO I will meet you in gate 32. Wait if you are going somewhere shouldn't you change from your pajamas?" Sage inquired. Kira blushed. Sage grabbed some of her clothes and gave them to Kira and shoved her into the bathroom. Kira looked at herself in the full length mirror. She changed, she was taller around 5'5" instead of her short stature, though she knew this was just the beginning of her changes, both physically and mentally. Kira was glad she didn't instantly change, for if she did, people were going to get suspicious. Her eyes had a glitter of silver in them and her hair seemed to shine more. Her face seemed more angular and lost some baby fat upon her now more angelic face. Her body seemed to have grown other places as well making her blush though she was still as skinny as always. Kira looked at the clothes in her arms and blushed. She never wore something so revealing. In her arms was a black skirt the went up to mid thigh with slits on both side. A Red shirt that was supposed to be buttoned up all the way with a small collar and also buttoned sleeves. Kira then looked at the boots in her arms. They were knee high boots with 3 inch heels. No one had ever seen Kira dressed like that and she knew she was going to be so embarrassed. Was this what clothes were like New York? Kira Put on the clothes reluctantly and looked at herself again in the mirror. She was in shock. She looked good. And the clothes weren't as revealing as she thought the were. She looked like any normal student that was rebellious, definitely not her shy self. Kira smiled to herself, Harumi would definitely be surprised. Kiras' eyes widened Harumi was in the same class as Rei, he couldn't see her like this, he would think that she was doing this for him. This was not good. Not good at all. She could have asked Sage for different clothes, but she knew it would hurt Sages feelings. Kira need to suck it up and live with it. Kira opened the door and exited the bathroom. She walked towards the kitchen and Sage looked up with a smile on her face.   
  
"I knew those clothes would fit you. Do you want me to drive you to the school?" Kira nodded. "Oh Kira, here's a note for your principal about you being late and you moving to America. Affinity and I are now your legal guardians. When you were adopted they didn't know you still had family. So a few days ago I called your mom and told her. She and I Had a meeting last night, so that was why she was late going back home. She signed the papers giving back her guardian ship of you. I Just called her to tell her you were over here and that you were going with me to America. She knows you don't want to talk to her right now for lying to you, but she wants you to one day be able to talk to her again."   
  
Kira smiled. "Are these clothes from NYC?" Sage smiled mischievously and nodded.  
  
"Ok lets go and Kira put this on." Sage said while handing Kira a tube of lipgloss. Kira obediently put the lip gloss on. Both girls smiled and exited the apartment. Kira and Sage walked towards a black Harley motorcycle with silver flames. Kira looked at the smiling Sage and glared at her.   
  
"How am I going to ride with a skirt?"  
  
"It's easy really just squeeze your legs tight around the motorcycle and you'll be fine." Sage said while smiling innocently.   
  
"You know you were always the one with a love for entrances." Kira said while glaring at her sister.  
  
Sage laughed attracting many guys attention on both of them. "Oh just get on." Kira sighed and got on.  
  
The ride to her school was silent. Kira hair was whipping behind her under her helmet. She knew she should have tied it. The motorcycle stopped abruptly. Sage drove almost as crazily as Rei did, but Sage had a style all her own that attracted way to much attention. And the fact that Sage was also wearing a skirt was not helping. Kira felt the stares of the students as she got off and She knew they were wondering what was going on. They were all so nosy, Kira was hoping Rei didn't see her. Sage took off her helmet and shook out her hair, once again attracting to much attention from guys and girls. Kira did the same thing with her helmets shaking her wind mussed hair out. Kira raked her hair with her hand trying to fix the mess. She knew that got peoples attention. Her hair was so long now, down to her butt.   
  
"Ok Ki I'll meet you at gate 32 remember ok? Bye now." Sage whispered into Kiras' ears. "Oh and Ki dear watch out for your male oglers." Kira laughed along with Sage.   
  
In the school in one of the classrooms Harumi was bored out of her mind. She hadn't talk to Kira in 3 days. Suddenly her head shot up hearing the engine of a motorcycle. She was confused Rei was here already so who could it have been. The teacher was away trying to find some things so they were free to do what they wanted for a few minutes. Harumi got u and looked outside along with her fellow nosy female students. Harumis' jaw dropped when she saw a gorgeous Hareley with two woman on it both wearing skirts.  
  
"OH MY GOD SHE'S GORGEOUS." Harumi yelled out as she saw Sage taking off her helmet. At the sound of She's gorgeous all the guys rushed towards the window trying to look at the girl. Some of the girls left the window pissed at the pretty woman. Rei and Tatsuya were beside her wanting to see the "new babe."  
  
"Wow she has a Harley." Rei said amazed. "Those are so damn expensive. Wow the one who just got off the bike has great legs." Harumi hit Rei over the head. The turned around to look out the window again.   
  
"OH MY GOD IT'S KIRA." Harumi yelled out seeing the blond girl take off her helmet shaking her hair out and raking her fingers threw it. Her mouth dropped open when she saw Kira leaning in to hear what the older woman had to say and seeing them laughing together and then the woman winked at Kira and Kira waving back as the woman road off. "Where did she get those clothes?" Harumi asked no one in particular. Harumi turned to stare at Tatsuya and Rei who were both gawking at the shy Kira. Harumi giggled while waving a hand in front of both young men. The guys shook there heads and blushed. That made Harumi laugh in full blown laughter.   
  
"Cat got your tongue Rei?" Harumi asked. Rei looked at her.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Rei asked still in shock, "Know about what? Oh Kira and her new friend? No actually I didn't. And don't even say what your nasty mind might be thinking." Harumi stuck her head out of the window.  
  
"KIRA! HEY KIRA UP HERE!"  
  
Kira was walking along nicely when she heard Harumi Call her. She looked up and saw Harumi sticking her head out of a window. Kira giggled and waved to Harumi. Harumi waved franticly at her. Kira looked at the other people near the window and then she wanted to die, there was Rei looking at her in shock. Damn why did Sage have to give her such clothes? Kira sighed and walked into the building. Being met half way by the principal with a angry look in his eyes. Before he could yell at her and cause her another scene worthy of nosy peoples attention Kira extended the paper towards him and The principal grabbed it and read it. His face contorted from anger to shock and then looked at her and motioned for her to walk to his office. Kira sighed.   
  
"Wow Kira looks great. I bet she looks a lot prettier closer up." Harumi said out loud. Most of the guys nodded. "I wonder what made her change?" Tatsuya said. Rei looked at them and sighed. "I would have thought she would be sad after our break up."   
  
Harumi looked at Rei in anger. "She was sad! Very very sad. She cried over you for many days. I for one am glad she is getting out of her stupor. You know she still loves you. And I know you still love her, you even said it yourself a few days ago."   
  
"Yes I still do love her, but I don't know anymore. I just need time to think. I know I was to hasty in my decision to break up with her, but I don't want her thinking I want to get back with her cause of her new look." Rei said sadly.  
  
Harumi just nodded.  
  
Kira sighed, the principal kept her in that room forever, but now that, that was over she could talk to Harumi and say goodbye. Harumi, Tatsuya and Rei were the only ones she knew she would miss, but she couldn't say goodbye to Rei or Tatsuya for Tatsuya would tell Rei she was leaving. OF course Kira wasn't going to tell Harumi everything. Just that she needed to leave. Kira stopped in front of there classroom door and not hearing a teacher she opened it and walked in. The class looked at Kira in shock. Kira rolled her eyes and looked directly at Harumi, though at her peripheral vision she could see Rei and Tatsuya looking at her. She wanted so badly to throw herself at Rei, but knew she couldn't.  
  
"Harumi I need to talk to you, And don't worry about your teacher. The principal knows about what I need to talk to you about, so you won't get into any trouble." Kira said to Harumi trying to not shake and blush from all the attention. Kira looked at Tasuya and smiled. Harumi walked over to Kira and both girls walked out of the classroom.   
  
They stopped in front of the Door outside of the class room and Kira started fidgeting. "That woman you saw me with today, was my sister and I am moving in with her…….. In America. I found out that my parents adopted me and She is my real sister." Kira whispered.  
  
"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Harumi screamed.  
  
"Harumi don't be so loud. Please don't tell anyone. Not even Rei and Tatsuya please. Don't tell them, not until three days from now. I am trying to keep this a secret. I will come back though one day. Even if you told me right now that Rei still loves me I won't change my mind. I need to go." Kira said sadly.  
  
Harumis' eyes started to water and tears threatened to fall. "I promise I won't tell anyone, but only if your promise to come back one day!" Kira smiled "I promise" Kira hugged Harumi and cried with her. "One day I promise I will return." Kira whispered to her best friend.  
  
"Kira, I am not trying to keep you here by saying this, but Rei really does Love you still." Harumi said to her. Kira smiled. "I love him with all my heart. Good bye Harumi." Harumi cried even harder as she watched her best friend walk down the hall and around the corner. The last thing Harumi saw of her was her hair whipping behind her as she turned around the corner. "We will meet again Kira. I promise." Harumi let the tears fall as she walked back into class not minding the people staring at her. She ran towards Tatsuya and sobbed.   
  
"Harumi what's wrong? Did Kira do something?" Tatsuya asked. Rei looked at Harumi worriedly wondering what happened.   
  
Harumi shook her head. "No she didn't do anything to me, I just heard some terrible news I'll tell you guys later." Harumi said in between sobs.  
  
Kira walked around her old High school for the last time. She walked past the painting of Rei that won her, her first contest. She made sure that the Principal would give Rei the painting Just like she promised him, he would have it.   
  
Kira exited the building and turned around to look at the window where Harumi, Tatsuya, And her one true love Rei were at, not even looking at her.  
  
"goodbye." Kira whispered and let the wind take her words to Rei and she knew he got it when his back stiffened and then relaxed.  
  
Rei was trying to console the crying Harumi when the wind picked up and entered the room threw the open window. The wind caressed his cheek and he thought he heard someone whispering in his ear.   
  
"goodbye."  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
How was it? Did you all like it? Please review! It was my first MARS fanfic. I made sure to make it long. I am pretty sure I did good. Don't you all worry for that is definitely not the end! Reviews help me update a lot faster! 


	2. Dangerous Magick and The Return?

Unknown Destiny  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mars. The great Fuyumi Soryo does. I own the Plot, Sage, Kat, and Affinity. So don't sue!  
  
A/N: I'm back and ready for action again. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Where would I be without you guys? Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter. This is 11 pages long! Make sure to REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 2: Dangerous magic and the return.  
6 months had passed and Kira was having a great time in NYC. Affinity was training both Sage and her in the ways of the Sain and their new powers. The training was hard, but for once, it was something Kira was good at other then art. One thing that frightened Kira was her power. At first she didn't mind the lighter and more peaceful part of her magick, but it was the dark side of herself that she feared. Like she told Affinity many times she didn't want to kill and destroy. Affinity would just chuckle and tell Kira that she would understand when she actually met the evil demons and vampires. Oh and how right Affinity was. Kira loved all of herself now, though she still hated to kill.  
  
While in NYC Kira found out how many things she was actually good at. It was so different then Japan. The culture was different in and yet still a little bit alike. Kira realized that she was actually good at sports, while at school she didn't want anyone to notice her so she always didn't give sports a try, but here she was accepted. Kira found herself changing not only in body, but in mind. Kira remember the day that her body changes finally finished and still she was in shock when ever she looked in the mirror.   
  
The short and scrawny girl was no longer, but in her place was a 5'8", curvy, and busty young woman almost to adult hood. Her once deep orange eyes (orange in some of the mangas) was now a silvery blue, like the moon, during a cloudless night. Her semi curly blond hair was still just down to her butt, but the sparkle in it was amazing. Her hair shimmered like stars. Kira laughed to herself thinking about what Harumi would say if she saw her now.  
  
Especially if she saw Kiras' hair streaked with pink, which Kira got professionally done for a movie. Along with getting her hair dyed for a movie Kira also had to get the painful procedure of getting piercings . One in her belly button, 3 in her ears and one in her ear cartilage. If Sage would have had it her way, Kira probably would be having a lot more considering how many Sage herself had. And her excuse was "You're a Sain, you gotta look the part."  
  
Kira sighed and walked down the stairs to meet Sage. Her 3 inch Prada heels clicking with every step. Kira was kind of disgusted with herself she was a fashion plait now and it was weird to her. The girl who once didn't like to reveal herself and wasn't outgoing was now a famous model and star. She thanked god that Sage told people Kiras' fake name: Kiara Hartley, alias to Kira Aso.   
  
"Ki, come on we'll be late to the club. Do you have your fake idea?" Sage screamed from downstairs.  
  
Kira descended down the stairs and smiled at Sage.  
  
"Yes, I have it. Could you tell me again why we have to go clubbing today?"  
  
"Well you see Affinity noticed a few sketchy guys at the club and she says they're vamps, maybe even demons. You see, this club that we are going to has been having some trouble, seems like there have been cases of people found dead or missing. So we are off to kick butt. You with me or not?"  
  
Kira laughed and put her hair up in a pony tail. "Well someone has to watch your back and make sure you don't get your ass whooped."  
  
"Ouch that was low Ki."  
  
"Sorry, but still you know you need me or else you'll end up getting into some kind of trouble."  
  
"But of course." Sage said sarcastically  
  
Kira shook her head and ran out the door grabbing her car keys. Sage had tried many times to teach Kira how to ride a motorcycle, but motorcycles always reminded Kira of Rei and her heart was still bleeding. Anyways Kira was completely content with her baby. Her silver Jaguar XKR convertible.   
  
"So you riding with me this time or am I going to have too ride with you Sage?"  
  
"Well I guess I'll ride with you. It's pretty cold out."  
  
"I'll say and I am so happy you didn't make me wear a skirt. Leather pants are fine for me thank you."  
  
"Your just jealous because I have longer legs!"  
  
Kira looked at Sage oddly.  
  
"WHAT! It was only a joke."  
  
"I know, but what freaks me out is the fact that you are getting cornier every day."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~~~~~~~  
Kira and Sage arrived at the club when it was in full swing. The many dancing bodies were sweating, people were drunk and couples were either making out or were so drunk that they were having public sex. Kira turnd away from the perverted scene and looked around. The club was pretty clean, that is if you discounted all throw up and sweating bodies passed out on the floor. Kira eyed a group of guys at a corner. They glowed and she could sense it in her blood. They were vamps and they were up to no good.   
  
Sage came to her side also looking warily at the vampires.  
  
"What do you think they're up to?" Kira questioned  
  
"I don't know, maybe they needed some humans to play with."  
  
"Shit they're leaving." Kira whispered harshly watching the group of vamps leave with a couple of human girls.  
  
"Come on lets go." Sage hurriedly grabbed Kiras' hand and pulled her towards the exit.  
  
The group of 7 vampires were outside waiting for them.  
  
"We were expecting you." a blond vampire said to them. "We have been dying to kill you Sains. You have been getting in our way far to long." The vampire charged at Kira claws and teeth out ready for blood. Sidestepping Kira brought her hand up and punched the vampire in the chest making the blond vamp stagger. Kira leaped back to her spot next to Sage and nodded. Sage had a feral smile upon her face, palms turned up towards the sky glowing with black light. Running towards the group of vampires Sage relased the black energy hitting 2 vamps and turning them to dust.  
  
The blond vampire jumped towards Kira slashing at her with claws and drawing blood on Kiras' arm. Kira growled her anger rising. Red light formed around her, eyes glowing yellow. The blond vampire jumped into the air and flew away. Kira turned and looked at the remaining 4 vamps. She released her red energy at them turning them into dust.   
  
"That was easy, too easy. Do you think that was planned?" Sage asked wiping sweat from her for-head.  
  
"I have no idea, but you're right that was way too easy. I wonder why that other vamp ran away. Should we go after him?"  
  
"Nah, he's not worth it. We'll probably end up killing him later anyways." Kira nodded she knew Sage was most likely right. The vamp probably already flew away and they were to tired to go after him. Groaning Kira followed Sage back in the club while wondering who ever brought on the idea that you could kill a vampire with a stake in the heart? Didn't people know that you had to kill a vampire or Demon by hand, magic, or a Sain weapon?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6 more months passed since that day at the club and Kira was finished with her training. Sage and Kira had surpassed all their teachers put together and yet Kira felt that something terrible was going to happen and she didn't have enough power to stop it.   
  
Laying down upon her bed Kira sighed and thought of the past 2 months and of a mysterious warning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sage and Kira walked out of the art studio laughing.  
  
"OMG! That was so funny. Did you see that vamp just flip and his head went right into the toilet. Oh that was hilarious." Sage sad laughing so hard tears were in her eyes.  
  
"Sage have you ever wondered why it's just male vamps and demons we always fight? It's like there are no such thing as females."  
  
Sage looked up and a look of curiosity over took her face. "You know I never thought of that. Why don't you ask Affinity when we see her. We'll be there in a few minute anyways."  
  
Kira nodded and got lost in her thoughts.  
  
"Ki we're here." Kira looked up and stared at the black marble mansion, that seemed like it came out of a horror movie with its eerie glow and the vines that climbed the walls like slugs stuck to a leaf. Gargoyles surrounded the mansion as if guarding the treasures that laid within. Kira was always awed by the mansion.  
  
Sage opened the door and both woman entered. The inside of the house was very different then the outside. The walls were white and it had a homey feel to it. A middle aged woman with firey red hair and sparkling blue eyes walked up to them.  
  
"Hello dears. I have been expecting you." Affinity led the girls into a hidden archway in the dark. A animal screeched and Kira jumped, her heart fluttering at a fast pace.  
  
"What the hell was that Affinity?" Sage harshly whispered.  
  
"HUSH!" Affinity glared at both of them. Her eyes icy with warning.  
  
Both young woman stayed silent as they walked behind Affinity. Affinity stopped at a blood red door and the door creaked open. The room inside was beautiful. Plants surrounded the room making it look like a jungle. The walls were a emerald green matching the glorious colors of the plants. A pretty young woman sat upon a rug, her eyes closed. The air around her glittered and crackled with power. Kira looked at the young woman and knew she was Sain, though her powers needed training. But when it was trained she would be pretty good at fighting vamps.  
  
The girl opened her eyes and Kira was met with a pair of emerald eyes that sparkled with mischief. Her black hair floated around her like a cape of ebony.  
  
"Ladies this is Katrina. She is 18 and half Sain as well as half human. Her parents sent her to me to train her. The other teachers and I decided that instead of us training her it should be both of you, since after all, 1 of you alone is more powerful then all of us teachers combined." Affinity told the two young woman. "I shall leave you 3 to get acquainted."  
  
"WOW! I never thought that I would ever meet the two most famous and beautiful Sains ever. And I want you to both know I have seen all your movies and your fashion shows. WOW Lydia and Kiara Hartley. Who would have thought!" Katrina's eyes glazed over with happiness.  
  
Kira groaned in her mind. She didn't want to have to teach an obsessed fan. It was creepy. Kira was still shy and her confidence was still lacking. Stalkers and obsessed fans always reminded her of her step-father, who had no life.  
  
"Katrina honey. UM well my real name is actually Kira. I go by the name Kiara so people don't stalk me."  
Kira new it was all a lie. She didn't want Katrina to know about Rei or her others friends in Japan. At least not yet.  
  
"And my real name is Sage. Un like Kira her I use an Alias because I don't want nasty vamps and demons to ruin my career."  
  
"How is that possible?" Katrina looked puzzled. "I mean, you look like you always do on screen. How can you make it so the vamps and demons don't know it's really you."  
  
Sage smiled in approval. "Well you see the first lesson you will learn from us is that magic is the best tool against vamps or demons. We are magicked so that when we are on screen or anywhere as Lydia and Kiara Hartley to vamps and demons we look nothing like our real self. But to you humans we look the same."  
  
"OH……"   
  
Kira laughed, maybe the girl wasn't so bad after all. "Kat we also want you to know that since your with us you will have to put up with paparazzi, stalkers, obsessed fans, and stupid oglers. Also you, yourself must never under any circumstances act like a obsessed fan. Got that?"  
  
Katrina nodded a little scared of Kira, who looked very serious. Sage cracked up.  
  
"Kat don't mind Kira. She hates Obsessed fans, stalkers and the shidig of the famous world. You should see how she acts when guys try to approach her. She is such a shrew. She always gives them the cold shoulder and if they don't leave her alone she gets nasty, swearing, kicking, hell even biting. Usually though, the guys just shrivel up and runaway with tails behind there legs when she gives them her bitchy glare."  
  
"Sage I am not bitchy. Kat, I'm not bitchy, really. I just don't like most guys."  
  
Katrina laughed and nodded. "I know how you feel. Augh such perverts."  
  
Sages' mouth opened and closed like a fish. "Noooooooooo….. Kira how could you, she hates guys almost as much as you. Now what am I going to do? I'll be all alone."  
  
Kira laughed. "Kat don't mind her she's such a drama queen."  
  
"I see you have gotten to know each other better. That's good. Sage, Kira, Your training has officially finished. We have taught you both all we could, now you must teach yourself the rest." Kira nodded. "Also ladies Katrinas power is connected to plants and weather. So that means that Kira, since you have weather, death energy, fire, healing, shadow and midnight magic than you must train her in weather magic. Sage since you have plant, destruction, water and premonition you will train her in Plant magic. Both of you together should train her in combat and telekinesis. I also have something to tell you. It is my time to go soon. I may look middle aged, but I am already past my prime. I made my will and everything I own will go to you three. My money, my houses, my company VDX and my secrets." Affinity croaked   
  
The three girls looked at each other oddly. "I know it's confusing right now, but I must tell you before it's too late the blond dark angel is my son and Elsi his half sister will be our destruction."  
  
"Who's Elsi?" Katrina asked confused. Both Sage and Kira had a look of bafflement upon their faces.  
  
"Elsi is my daughter. She is half Demon, ¼ Sain and ¼ human. A long time ago there was a prophecy.  
  
A creature shall awaken  
And darkness shall descend  
Though hope is yet not gone   
For warriors shall arise   
To battle the evil being  
And light the ebony skies  
  
"That was only a little bit of the prophecy. My daughter found it and was enthralled by it. She left me to search for the evil and she has found a way to bring it back. It is a riddle and she has not yet found out the meaning. Please my dears protect this world and kill my daughter." The 3 young woman gasped at Affinitys' plea. "She found the riddle and sent it to me. I will tell it to you now so you can stop what she wants to happen. I don't know if I am doing the right thing though. I know my daughter expected me to tell a few Sains. She wants that to happen. She needs them to arise the dark one. But I know you three can defeat her.  
  
Eternity I shall sleep  
Till the light will fall  
Bring to the world damnation  
For to darkness I call  
  
To find my entrapment  
Follow the trail of blood  
And when thee has found me  
Give to me thy blood  
  
To arise me from my slumber  
A Sain must come to me  
And give to me her heart  
This Sain who is my queen to be  
Destroy Sains thrice  
  
When I shall awaken  
The world will be doomed  
For darkness is eternity  
And earths ultimate destiny  
  
That is the riddle. The only problem for Elsi is that she does not know who the queen to be is. You must stop her."  
Affinity collapsed and breathing hard.  
  
Kira, Sage, and Katrina ran to their old friend. Affinity slapped their hands away.   
"You don't have enough time to dabble around. Go try to find out where Elsi is. That is my final wish. I have only a few minutes left. Take this letter and find my son. Goddess bless my dears." and with those as her last words Affinity died. The three young woman cried silent tears for there lost friend and there they decided there fate. Just by a single choice to protect the world and do as Affinity wished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was 2 months ago and still they could not find where Elsi was. Even with all the magic they had it was almost impossible to find her. Katrinas' training was going well and the fights with the vampires were getting to easy. Kira had a queasy feeling. Something was definitely not right. Not only was the vamp and demons fights getting easier, but more obsessed fans were irritating her. Kira needed to get out and away from the popularity. Even when she went to school there were fans there. At least one thing was going right and that was that the movies that starred her were not yet in Japan and hopefully when they did get there no one would recognize her. Hell who would?   
  
"Ki you there?" Katrina asked poking her head threw the open door. Kira smiled   
  
"yea Kat I'm here. So what did you want to know?"  
  
"Awwwwww come on Ki, I don't always want something from you." Kira raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Really?" Katrina humphed and sat at the edge of Kiras' bed.  
  
"Ki tell me, whats your favourite magic?"   
  
"Well I would have to say….. Shadow and midnight!"  
  
"How come I never see you using them?" Katrina asked curiously.   
  
"Because, They're the most dangerous to use and the most rare."  
  
"Really? How rare?"  
  
"Well lets see the only other known person who has had Shadow was 1,000 years ago. And Midnight only comes from certain females from my mothers side, just like Sage and her destruction magic." Kira smirked at the look of awe on her best friends face.  
  
"Ohhhh…… Hey Ki?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm.."  
  
"Do you miss Rei?"  
  
"Kat I knew I shouldn't have told you about Rei. Your way to curious. Just like Sage."  
  
Kat giggled. "No way I am not that curious!"  
  
"Ok about Rei. Well you see I miss him, a lot! I guess you could say I still love him, but he loved the old Kira I guess."  
  
"Kira your still the same. So what if you have more confidence, your more outgoing, and your look has changed? Your still clearly you. Your still nice to people, you still love to draw, you still hate most guys, and your still a little shy. The important things about you haven't changed. Deep down your still the same. Anyways everyone changes and I bet Rei has changed too. Who wouldn't after 1 year?"  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry, I guess I still am the same deep down. Just like you're the same klutz we all know and love even though we tried to get you out of it."  
  
"Exactly! Hey wait a minute!" Kat sighed and threw herself down onto the bed. "You know I so envy you and Sage. You guys are gorgeous and you don't even have to use make up and the fact that you guys eat so much and not gain one single pound. How is that fucking possible?"  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?" Kira asked surprised. She didn't think herself beautiful, she always thought herself as plain.  
  
"Augh and that's what pisses me off, you don't even know it. Oh well, hey at least now I'm famous with you guys."  
  
"Yeah, isn't it funny a obsessed fan turned conceited because she's a star now. How can you like it?"  
  
"How can you not?" Kat screeched.  
  
"You and Sage are to much alike!"   
  
"Hey stop talking shit about me!" Sage screamed as she walked threw the door. Kira looked up and saw the serious look on Sages' face and she knew something was wrong.  
  
"Sage what's wrong?" Kat asked worried.  
  
"I found out where Elsi is and none of you are going to like it." Sage said sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Sage just tell us." Kira demanded  
  
"Elsi is……. She's in Japan. I'm sorry Kira." Kira just looked at Sage in shock. She shook her head and fell back upon the bed. Japan… the place she wanted to get away from. Away from her past.  
  
"Fine we'll go to Japan." Kira sighed out.  
  
"Ki are you sure?" Kat asked worried.  
  
"I'm positive! We have to do this for Affinity." Sage nodded.  
  
"Alright then. It'll take about 2 weeks to get everything together. Affinity has a house, well not really a house, more like a mansion in Tokyo, it's one of the ones she gave to us. There is also a college there that is pretty close by the mansion. I think it's called Tokyo University. So while we're there you don't have to worry about schooling."  
  
"Tokyo? Well at least it's not anywhere near Rei. I guess I'll take some art classes and business classes to learn more on how to take over the company." Kira said   
  
"Don't you think we should sell the company?" Kat asked  
  
"No it would be rude to Affinity. She gave us the company to take care of for her." Sage told Kat.  
  
"Don't you think it's a little late to be trying to get into TU?" Kira questioned  
  
"Actually didn't you two send in a application for TU?" Sage looked at both Kira and Kat  
  
"Yeah I sent mine!" Kat said cheerfully.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Yeah I sent it, but I wasn't going to accept. I did it because you told me too." Kira looked down at the floor.  
  
"Ki I understand don't worry. What's the odds that Rei is going to go to TU? And I thought you said that he didn't want to go to college."  
  
"yeah that's what he said, but you never know."  
  
"Oh well, We'll see when we get there hmmm….. Anyways I am going to apply for a teaching job there. So you both better start packing your clothes because I don't know How long were going to be there."  
  
"Please tell me I can bring my baby?" Kira begged.  
  
"Yeah you can. I'm going to send my Motorcycle ahead of time. Ship it."  
  
Kira sighed. "Thank God. I think the acceptance letters are going to come this week."  
  
"Well start packing and off we go to Tokyo!" Kat screamed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
JAPAN  
"Rei, you still miss her don't you?" Tatsuya asked   
  
"Yeah man, what's there to say? The girl I loved I let get away. Did Harumi ever tell you where she went?"  
  
"No. She just said that Kira left with her sister. I was wondering why she was crying that day when Kira came to talk to her. Kira must have told Harumi not to tell us until after she left. Wonder why she didn't want us to know."  
  
"Tatsuya!" Harumi ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Hey Rei."  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Rei asked  
  
"OMG, you'll never guess. This American movie I heard about is finally out this week in Japan. Starring my favorite actresses. Lydia and Kiara Hartley as well as Kat Witman. (a/n: You knew it was coming.) Anyways it's called Destructions Retribution. It's has a lot of fighting as well as romance. You see Alexiana Droy, played by Sage Hartley is an assassin who is after Jay Lander Played by, some hot guy and his wife Zoe, played by Kat Witman is the one who wants him dead. But trouble arises when another assassin comes into the picture, Layla Sorday played by my ultimate favorite actresses Kiara Hartley. (a/n: no she doesn't know who Kiara really is.) She's like this really evil chic who hates Jay Lander and his cousin Roman Lander. I don't know why though. Anyways she fights all these other people who want her dead because it was her fault for some blown up city or something like that. So Layla meets up with Zoe and Alexiana and that's all I know about it."  
  
"ok, so how do you know about these actresses?" Tatsuya looked at Harumi curiously.  
  
"They're also models and I have been reading about them for the last 2 months."  
  
"OOOOOkay."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
"come on hurry up. KIARA" Sage screamed  
  
"Why do we have to go to school so soon. I mean we just got here two days ago." Kira whined "And don't blame me for being late. It was you guys who took so long in the freaking shower." Kira walked to her Jaguar XKR her "Baby". She was wearing dangerously low hip hugger jeans that had paint splatters all over it. Her top was a tight black sleeveless shirt with no back, held up from a small tie in the small of Kiras back and around her neck. The shirt was split in the middle showing her flat stomach and pierced belly button. Her favorite black combat boots were on her feet. A big black Gucci bag was hanging on her shoulder. Half of her hair was up the other half was left down. Around her neck was a black choker with a diamond in the middle. Her ears were adorned with diamond studs.  
  
Kat was already in the car. She was wearing black pants and a tight emerald peasant top. On her head she wore a black cab hat off to the side. On her feet she wore emerald colored Heels. Around her neck a emerald necklace lay.   
  
"Lydia we'll meet you there." Kira yelled and zoomed out of the mansions drive way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
With Rei, Harumi, and Tatsuya.  
  
"I can't believe you got me to go with you guys to college." Rei glared at Tatsuya.  
  
"Come on man, they have a great racing team here, and a lot of classes that you need. I mean you can't always pay for getting your motorcycle fixed. So you can learn how to do it yourself."  
  
"Yeah Rei, Tatsuya is right. And anyways if you want to be a Pro then keep racing here and you'll definitely make it." Harumi told Rei.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, but why do I have to take history? And…….." Rei was cut off by a loud scream.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! IT WAS SO NOT MY FAULT WE'RE LATE."  
  
"YES IT IS KI."  
  
"NO! WAS I THE ONE WHO WAS IN THE SHOWER FOREVER? NO! IT WAS YOU AND LYDIA."  
  
"SO? LIVE WITH OUT A SHOWER!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME? WHO'S THE ONE LATER THEN ME? LYDIA IS, SO I WOULD HAVE HAD TIME ANYWAYS."  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU'RE REALLY BEING A TOTAL BITCH ABOUT THIS."  
  
"YOU'RE THE ONE BLAMING IT ON ME KAT"  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR…."  
  
Rei looked at the teacher waiting for their new teacher. The womans' vein was throbbing she looked ready to explode. The yelling got louder until it was in front of the door.  
  
"YOU KNOW YOU ARE REALLY PISSING ME OFF KAT!"  
  
"WHY…….." The door opened and Kat was interrupted.  
  
"YOUNG LADIES WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUITE."  
  
Rei was staring at the old woman yell. That was a first.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG!" Kat screamed  
  
"OLD HAG?!" the old woman shrieked.   
  
Rei looked at the girls who just came in. The one who yelled old hag was pretty, but it was the one next to her that caught his eye. She reminded him of someone and she was absolutely gorgeous. The two girls walked towards two seats in the front and sat down not even listening to the old woman who was ranting away. Both girl took off there jackets and all the guys in the room started to drool, ogle or have a nose bleed. Rei could see the blond girl roll her eyes.  
  
The door opened again and a young woman in about her early twenties enter. She was wearing a business swuit and had a brief case. The old woman saw her and smirked.  
  
"Hello. Miss Hartley, I presume." The old woman asked  
  
"You presume correct."  
  
"Well this is one of your classes and I have a few trouble makers for you."  
  
"And who would they be?" Miss Hartley said eyeing both Kat and Kiara who were smiling innocently.  
  
"These two Miss Hartley." The old woman smirked.  
  
"I see and what do you have to say for yourself girls?"  
  
Both girls just stayed smiling innocently not even saying anything.  
  
"Kiara, Kat, just tell me already."  
  
"Fine." Kat sighed. "I was blaming Ki for us being late and she denied it. I started yelling and then she yelled back and then I called that old hag over there a old hag."  
  
"Yes and Lydia you gotta admit she is an old hag. I mean look at her and she's so creul." Kiara/Kira said.  
  
Lydia/Sage smiled and shook her head. "ma'am you may leave now."  
  
The old woman stuttered. "But aren't you going to do anything about them?"  
  
"No because it is my fault they were late."   
  
Sighing the old woman left.  
  
Sage turned around and looked at her students. "My name is Lydia Hartley. But call me Lydia" Harumi gasped.  
  
"OMG. That's who I thought you were, but I wasn't sure."  
  
At the sound of Harumis voice the two new girls and the new teacher looked at her. All three seemed to pale.  
"That must mean that you," Harumi pointed at Kira. "Are Kiara Hartley and You" Harumi pointed at Kat. "Are Kat Witman."  
  
Kira audibly groaned. She looked at the rest of the students and her eyes lingered when they locked with Reis.   
  
Harumi stared at Kira. "Whats wrong with her?" She asked.   
  
Sage and Kat laughed. "She hates stalkers, obsessed fans, perverted guys, guys in general and her own popularity. She's not a bitch though, that is unless your one of the things she hates." Both woman said simultaneously as if they rehearsed that line many times.  
  
Kira groaned again and banged her head on her desk. "This fucking sucks! Someone kill me now"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
WEIRD ENDING I KNOW!  
  
So she's finally back in Japan and she finally sees Rei again after 1 year. What more could a girl ask for? I hope no one is confused with the Alias's.  
  
HAHA, if you want more you better review. I know it's been a while, but I promise if I get a lot of reviews then I'll be very happy and I shall write faster! I promise! See you next chapter! 


End file.
